The Forgotten Homework
by DataBoxMeetsPicardBox
Summary: Oh My.....Remus Lupin has forgotten his homework....the world is coming to an end!
1. Default Chapter

Authory type notes: I am soooo bored. This here is inspired by myself and my friend Michelle. She is writing her own but...I thought 'cause I've got nothin' better to do...^-^ Just History work but its Friday I'm gonna slack off.  
  
The Forgotten Homework  
  
Remus Lupin lazily opened his eyes. Somebody was singing.horribly off key.  
  
"La, la, la, Oh I've got a lovely bunch of coconuts.." Lupin pulled his blankets over his head in a futile attempt to block out the noise. Sirius tiptoed up to the bed and said loudly:  
  
"C'mon Moony time to get up!" There was no response from under the blankets. Drastic measures were called for. Sirius took a deep breath and started singing again.  
  
"The itsy bitsy spider crawled up the water spou-..." The mound of blankets moved slightly.  
  
"Go away." It said pleadingly  
  
"Ah c'mon..Moony don't 'cha like my singing?'  
  
"No."  
  
Sirius gritted his teeth and then smiled. When all else failed use school.  
  
"Remus you gotta get up.you wouldn't want to have McGonagall wait wouldja?" he said putting on his very best teacher voice. "She's not very nice when she's angry."  
  
That did it the young werewolf was up and out of bed in less than 1.5 seconds.  
  
"What time is it?' Remus asked while hurridly getting his clothes and books together.  
  
"Quarter to nine. James and Peter already left." Sirius replyed calmly.  
  
5 Minutes Later:  
  
Sirius was trying to make his way through the extremely crowded hallways followed by a hysterical Lupin.  
  
"At this rate we'll be late! I've never been late for no reason!"  
  
"Hey you've got a reason...you slept in." Sirius said while laughing. Lupin, who wasn't having a very good day (and he had only been up for the past 10 minutes), swung his Tranfiguration book at Sirius' head.unfortunently missing which just caused Sirius to laugh even more.  
  
Finally they arrived at the Tranfiguration classroom. James and Peter were waiting at the door.  
  
"I thought you'd never get here in time." He said teasingly. Peter looked at Remus.  
  
"Did you remember you're homework?" Peter asked meekly.  
  
"Homework?"  
  
THE END Ending Authory type notes: Blah well I'm in Science now.shes teaching about genetics..confusing. Ha Ha I'm trying to listen to her, take notes. And write this all at the same time. I'm not doing a very good job. Ah Well. Anywho looie at that my first HP fic aren't 'cha proud of me? ^-^ 


	2. Chapter 2

Authory type notes: Here I am again...writing another chapter...in history...I would like to thank all my lovely reviewers. Thank you sooo much! You don't know how much it meant to me the check my email and see that list of reviews from ff.net! :o  
  
Creative support goes to The Demonic Duo...she helped! ^^  
  
The Forgotten Homework Part 2  
  
Remus Lupin looked entirely horrified. Forgotten his homework....how could that be? He was always the one to remind everyone else to do theirs. It was simply not possible for him to forget his work. McGonagall entered the classroom.  
  
"Please take your seats," she said in her usual manner. James patted Remus on the shoulder.  
  
"Good luck," he said with a mixture of pity and amusement on his face. Taking a deep breath Lupin trudged to his seat.  
  
'I am doomed. Completely and totally doomed...' he thought miserably. And he sat at his desk that misery showing clearly on his face.  
  
McGonagall stood in front of her desk watching her students make their way to their desks. There she stood until everyone was settled.  
  
"Please take out your homework and place it on your desk," as she moved around the room to collect the dreaded assignment.  
  
Lupin had his head in his hands feeling his doom approaching. While the homework was being collected conversations sprang up all over the room. He heard Professor McGongall pick up the paper in front of him. He took a deep breath and ran his fingers through his hair. She approached him.  
  
"Mr. Lupin where is your homework?" she asked sternly. All conversation abruptly died out throughout the classroom and all eyes turned to look at him. Keeping his gaze firmly fixed on the desk he answered.  
  
"I forgot it, Professor."  
  
"Mr. Lupin you will see me after class," she said and turned to the next student.  
  
Later....  
  
"...and that concludes our lesson on how to turn a turtle into a candle. Please read pages 189-227 in your books tonight," McGonagall said as she turned around to erase the board with a flick of her wand.  
  
Everyone started to gather their things and file out of the classroom...everyone except Remus who sat at his desk awaiting his punishment.  
  
Outside The Classroom...  
  
Sirius, James, and Peter were waiting for their friend. James had his ear to the door trying to hear what was being said inside.  
  
"Ah...it's no use all you hear are useless mutterings," James stood on the tips of his toes to look through the glass, but it didn't do any good either....frosted glass(bummer.) Peter looked at Sirius.  
  
"What do you think she'll do to him?" he asked  
  
"Probably just give him a detention or something...nothing too major." Sirius answered. James suddenly backed away from the door.  
  
"He's coming!" The 3 of them backed away from the door and stood off to the side in a little group. Remus emerged from the room relieved that it was over, but still kicking himself over the forgotten homework. Peter was the first to speak.  
  
"So how was it?" he asked.  
  
"I got a weeks worth of detentions," Lupin said harshly. James' eyes practically popped out of his head.  
  
"A week?! That much?! But thats just cruel!" he said incredulously. Sirius decided the situation needed to be lightened up so...  
  
"Ah...poor Moony forgot his homework...no...wait...it must be the end of the world...we're all gonna die!" Sirius said mock terror filling his voice. Unfortunately this wasn't met with laughter like he'd hoped.  
  
"Padfoot, shut up," Remus said while turning to go to his next class.  
  
"But..."  
  
"Shut up."  
  
"But..."  
  
"Shut up."  
  
"Ah..."  
  
"No. Sirius if you don't shut up I will make you..." his voice was dangerously low and Sirius....being himself made the mistake of trying to say something. Remus turned to point his wand and whispered something under his breath.  
  
In a flash Sirius' mouth was duck taped closed. Remus smiled surveying his work and then turned to go to his next class. James smirked and started to laugh.  
  
Ending Authory Type Notes: Now....all you people that were so entertained by my story would love to give me feedback. Yup so press that little button and tell me what you thought. ^^ 


End file.
